icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Lemres
Lemres is a Comet warlock and a senior of his magic school. His birthday is August 25th. Lemres is well respected by his peers. He is envied by Klug and desired by Feli. Biography Appearance Lemres generally wears dark green and orange in all of his appearances. His hair is semi-short and gray, with his hair obscuring his right eye. His eye color is unknown, as he keeps his eyes shut at all times. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2 and Puyo Puyo 7, he wears a dark green cape with his school emblem pinned on the front, a pointed hat, boot-pants, and an orange shirt. He also carries a broom, which he can use for flight and his magic. In his Puyo Puyo 7 ''transformations, his younger form's outfit is a lighter shade of green, and his hat has bandages. Moons adorn his hat and cape in place of the wing emblem. In his older form, his clothes become white and his broom bears a chain. In ''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, his cape is now a long, hooded coat with pockets and now carries what appears to be a magic wand rather than a broom, with a Konpeitou-shaped tip. The emblem serves as his coat's clasp. In Puyo Puyo Tetris, the wand's tip changes into a sharp point, and his shirt line is raised to show his belt. Personality Lemres, while overall a kind person, is deeply interested in candy. This combined with his age casts him off as strange sometimes - "suspicious," to be exact. In Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Schezo Wegey goes as far as to call Lemres a pervert, probably intended as irony as Schezo himself is often misinterpreted to be speaking of perverted manners. Abilities Lemres is a genius mage, proficient in cosmic magic. While his spells draw from cosmic power, his spell names are entirely in French, and are themed around cooking and baking. He is also able to create sweets from his magic, as demonstrated in the light novel, Sig's Secret. Despite this, he prefers to make his own by hand. Lemres also knows how to fly on his broom, as shown in official wallpapers, Puyo Puyo Fever 2 animations, and in the novels. While it is not present in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, he is capable of summoning it with his magic. While Lemres is powerful, his magic is fueled by sweets. Should he refrain from consuming any for an extended period, he eventually falls to a rather weak and lethargic state. It can be inferred that he keeps a vast amount of confections on his being as magical sustenance. Relationships ;Feli Some fans believe he has unexpressed feelings for Feli, but the evidence for such remains non-existent. He is senior to her, and looks after her well-being. History Puyo Puyo Fever 15th Anniversary He appears a one of the playable characters. His wish is to have the beach with candy, with the sea turned into jelly, sand into cocoa powder with powdered sugar and skim milk, pebbles into chocolates, and shells into biscuits (sweet candies in the translated version). Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicles Spin-offs * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch (Unreleased) Character specific mechanics Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 Category:Male